LOVE IS
by yukarito
Summary: Bella esta en busca de ser feliz despues de un matrimonio tormentoso, Edward camina bajo una tormenta despues de un incidente del cual no puede evitar sentirse culpale...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Regreso al inicio de la historia, simplemente buscando darles una historia mejor. **

**Capitulo beteado por Caelius y Katlyn Cullen de Betas Fanfiction, Gracias.**

**No olviden escuchar Happily Never after -BackstreetBoys.**

* * *

LOVE IS

La vida le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, porque lo que juro que no le pasaría a ella, le estaba sucediendo ahora. Lo estaba abandonando; y si tan solo fuera por las mismas razones que sus padres, ellos se habían amado, pero Renée necesitaba ver el mundo y vivir, En cambio ella le había dado todo y él ¿qué le dio? mentiras, engaños, promesas que jamás cumplió, palabras que podían llevarla al cielo o al infierno, actos que siempre terminaban rompiéndole el corazón. No, ella no podía mas, ella se merecía algo mejor.

Bella tomó aire lentamente, bajó su rostro y notó que se encontraba tocando: el sencillo anillo que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Suavemente se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo dejó caer al suelo, tomó su maleta y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, decidida a encontrar y a construirse una vida mejor.

El taxi la estaba esperando, subió en el, indicando al taxista su destino. Bella deseaba estar muy lejos cuando él regresara, quería que sintiera, si es que sentía algo por ella, lo que ella sufría cada vez que se marchaba.

Una semana antes, ella le había advertido.

Recordaba cada palabra de ese día.

_-Me voy mañana a California, regresaré en una semana…. Y no me vengas con esas cosas de que si va Victoria conmigo, de una vez te aviso que si, ella va conmigo- decía él mientras guardaba en una pequeña bolsa sus artículos de aseo._

_Bella lo miró tranquilamente, dejó de armar la maleta que él se llevaría y con una voz serena, la voz de una mujer decidida y sin rabia, pero con mucha tristeza y nostalgia, le dijo:_

_-Bien, porque ya no puedo estar junto a ti. Todo lo que haces es dañarme, mentirme. Estoy harta de oírte, de creerte, de verte partir y recoger los pedazos, sólo para que vuelvas a romperlos después. No más. Cuando regreses ya no estaré aquí.- Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no quería llorar de nuevo por él._

_Él no le prestó atención a sus palabras, estaba concentrado en cerrar su maleta. Levantó el rostro y con una actitud indiferente, le respondió:_

_-Si querida lo que tú digas, pero mejor en vez de decir tanta estupidez, piensa en que vas hacer para recibirme cuando vuelva.- tomó su maleta y se marchó, sin un beso o muestra de cariño. Como siempre la dejaba ahí, parada en la mitad de la nada._

Eso la había hecho decidirse y ya no había marcha atrás. La voz del taxista la trajo a la realidad. Bajó del taxi que estaba estacionado a las puertas del aeropuerto. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la zona de registro para comprar su boleto.

Bella tomó el primer vuelo que encontró. Su objetivo era alejarse lo más posible de Florida y de él. Por un momento empezaba a creer que todo podía ser mejor. Agarró su pase de abordar, su vuelo saldría en menos de media hora, un vuelo directo a Seattle.

Durante el vuelo Bella realizó una lista de cosas por hacer. Gracias a Dios que le hizo caso a su padre y se casó por bienes separados, así que lo poco que había logrado tener en estos años era solo suyo,y ella esperaba poder salir adelante. Miró su reloj que marcaba las doce del medio día y se dijo así misma: Bien Bella al bajar del avión primero vamos por un café y un periódico.

El vuelo llegó sin contratiempos a Seattle. Después de una escala para recoger sus maletas de la banda de equipaje y un par de minutos en la cola del Starbucks, finalmente encontró el lugar donde resguardar sus maletas. El día parecía sonreírle porque ahí mismo compró el periódico, cumpliendo así con lo primero de su lista.

Con el periódico bajo el brazo y sus maletas guardadas provisionalmente en un locker del aeropuerto, fue al siguiente punto de su lista, un apartamento, y con eso en mente ella se encaminó al centro de la ciudad.

Durante las próximas tres horas ella vio tres apartamentos, pero no eran lo que ella buscaba y se salían de su presupuesto. La chica de la inmobiliaria le dijo que había uno que posiblemente se ajustase a su presupuesto, pero que no esperase que fuese la maravilla del mundo; efectivamente el apartamento estaba bien ubicado pero era realmente diminuto.

Se podría decir que eran tres piezas, la primera: era la sala que en si misma también era comedor y cocina, la segunda: el baño y la tercera: la recamara con un closet. Bella calculaba que las piezas más grandes no median más de cuatro metros por lado y el baño que decir, agradecía que diera el inodoro en el ancho. Lo bueno era que a pesar de ser pequeño estaba muy bien iluminado, tenía grandes ventanas por las cuales entraba el sol. El piso era de madera y todas las instalaciones eléctricas y de plomería habían sido renovadas recientemente. Otro punto a favor era la vista, y eso hacía que valiera la pena. Ella lo estaba pensando, o tomaba esa pequeñita jaula de paredes blancas y pisos de madera o tendría que irse más lejos.

–Me gustaría hacer un contrato por seis meses y mudarme ahora.- informó Bella.

La chica de la inmobiliaria cedió a la petición de Bella de mudarse ese mismo día, y ella prometió que firmaría todo en la mañana siguiente.

Con llaves en mano, Bella miró su reloj, aun tenía tiempo para comprar algo de comer, una cama e ir por sus maletas al aeropuerto. Al día siguiente tenía otra misión importante.

Luego de varias horas y de recorrer casi toda la ciudad, Bella ingreso a su jaula seguida de los hombres que llevaban su cama, quienes muy amablemente la acomodaron y después de una buena remuneración por sus servicios. Bella vistió su cama y acomodó su ropa. Con una ligera sonrisa se dispuso a prepararse la cena. La cocina era algo que amaba y era su pasión, y él se la había quitado por años.

No podía evitar recordar.

_-Cariño, encontré una escuela de gastronomía bastante buena, mañana iré a inscribirme.- decía Bella mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina._

_-¿Para qué quieres ir a clases? Ya sabes cocinar. Mejor busca otra cosa, o mejor quédate en casa y cocíname.- dijo él sentado desde el comedor._

_Sus palabras la lastimaron, pero ella hizo una vez más a un lado esos sentimientos, ella solo deseaba complacerle, y no estar de ociosa en casa; _

_-Por favor cariño, serán solo unas horas tres veces por semana, ni notarás que estoy __y__endo- decía ella con tono de suplica acercándose a él y tocando su brazo._

_- Haz lo que quieras Isabella- dijo él levantándose, y dirigiéndose a la puerta tras tomar sus llaves._

_-¿Te vas?- preguntó ella con la mirada triste._

_- ¡¿Es obvio no? -Le respondió él en un tono visiblemente enfadado. -Y no me esperes.- Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

_Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero había un matiz de decisión en __ellos__, estudiaría gastronomía aun cuando tuviera que ir a escondidas._

El olor de la mantequilla la regresó al presente.

Después de su primera cena, se preparó para ir a la cama.

-Bella todo será mejor, tienes que creerlo, estarás mejor sin él. Te mereces algo mejor- Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras se acomodaba en su nueva cama, entre sus sábanas moradas de algodón que siempre quiso tener. Una cama sin recuerdos, sin olores. Bella abrazó la almohada y por primera vez en años, durmió sin todos aquellos sentimientos que la herían y la hicieron infeliz.

La luz entró por la ventana y bañó el rostro de Bella, se estiró lentamente y abrió los ojos. Por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba, al recordar sonrió y se levanto llena de energía y de una felicidad que antes no conocía. Se asomó por la ventana, un día despejado, un cielo azul y un sol brillante. Todo le hacía sentir que sería un buen día.

* * *

**Un profundo agradecimiento a mi amiga Tere por apoyarme y ayudarme a encontrar el nombre de esta historia.**

**Que la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo Beteado por Caelius y Katlyn Cullen de Betas Fanfiction.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a verse entre los edificios, algo que él contempló detrás de sus oscuras gafas de sol al bajarse de su coche. Antes lo disfrutaba pensó y, de inmediato, bloqueó esa idea y le dio la espalda a ese espectáculo diario que para él no significaba nada. Hace mucho que nada tenía significado, todo era gris.

Él entró a su cueva, el nombre que sus pocos amigos le habían puesto a su pent-house, ubicado en uno de los principales y más opulentos edificios de Seattle. Los pisos de granito color humo, las paredes blancas y los muebles de una línea minimalista le otorgaban un aire completamente frío y masculino al lugar.

Él se dirigió directo a su habitación sin mirar, se desvistió y entró a la ducha con el objetivo de que el agua le revitalizara y le quitara el olor de la mujer con la que pasó la noche. Giró su rostro para que el agua le diera directo en la nuca, suspiró con cansancio. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo de antes. Cerró la llave y tomó la toalla con la que se secó. Se dirigió a su vestidor donde tomó uno de sus trajes a medida, se vistió y salió de nuevo.

Subiendo al coche respondió al teléfono.

-Hola madre…- saludó tranquilamente- Sí madre, estoy bien…- cada día eran las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas, pensaba.- No voy a ir…- respondió a una pregunta de su madre. Ni hoy ni nunca, pensó. -Te llamo luego- Cortó la llamada y comenzó a leer los primeros emails desde su blackberry.

Hoy más que otros días necesitaba ocuparse, lo último que deseaba era recordar lo que pasó cinco años atrás, en un día soleado como ese.

-Sr. Cullen, ya llegamos.-informó el chofer.

-Gracias Sam.

En qué momento habían pasado los treinta minutos de recorrido desde su cueva hasta las instalaciones de Cullen Enterprise & Co. no lo sabía. Lo que le molestaba era perder su tiempo, pensaba mientras entraba al edificio y se dirigía a su oficina ubicada en último piso. Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron y camino sobre el piso de madera oscura directo a las puertas dobles, las cuales se encontraban custodiadas por un escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer de pie esperándole.

-Buenos días Sara, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?- preguntó mientras pasaba delante de ella y entraba a su oficina.

-Buenos días, . Hoy tiene junta con la directiva del hospital de especialidades a las doce del día y sobre su escritorio están todos los documentos por revisar del proyecto la Push.

-Bien, Sara, gracias. Tráeme un café- Pidió él, mientras tomaba una de las hojas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

- Lo acabo de poner sobre su escritorio Señor,con su permiso- Se despidió y regresó a su escritorio

Sara era la eficiencia andando. Nadie lo pensaría con ese cuerpo escultural y esa cabellera rubia, pero él sabía que ella amaba su trabajo y a su esposo e hijo. Además él no se relaciona de manera sentimental o pasional con sus empleados.

Regresando a su ocupada vida, tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo a su café. Cargado, con una pizca de canela, como le gustaba. Mientras comenzó su rutina al leer las primeras líneas de los documentos sobre su escritorio.

La voz de Sara se escuchó desde la puerta de la oficina.

-Señor Cullen, la reunión con los ingenieros es en cinco minutos.- Él simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba. Aquella reunión era la primera de muchas que tendría a lo largo del día.

La hora de la comida normalmente era otra forma de tratar temas laborales, normalmente eran de gente que deseaba hacer negocios con él. Estas comidas se realizaban en alguno de sus restaurantes favoritos o en el de su madre. En algunos casos, como el de ese día, él no salía de la oficina y la comida le era traída a domicilio.

Después de un breve receso para comer, continuó con sus reuniones, que siempre se extendían más de lo que se esperaba, pero los resultados en su mayoría eran satisfactorios y beneficiosos.

Entre las llamadas y las reuniones, no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, porque al mirar su reloj éste le marcaban las diez de la noche, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que Sara se marchó. Apagando las luces tras de sí, salió del edificio, decidiendo que haría esa noche para comprobar si aún podía sentir algo más que estrés y esa continua falta de sensibilidad que lo tenía secuestrado.

Minutos después entraba al club más exclusivo de Seattle, se dirigió a su reservado de siempre. Como en cada visita, el barman le llevó su whisky en las rocas. Desde su asiento miraba a toda la gente mientras bebía. Finalmente tras varios minutos de observación encontró a su presa de esa noche. Una belleza rubia, de piernas largas con una falda que incitaba al pecado. Se acercó con su andar felino y su sonrisa socarrona y sexy, suavemente le susurro al oído. Ella sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, la tomó por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra agarraba su vaso con whisky. Los dos caminaron a la pista, ella se pego a él, sentía sus senos sobre su duro pecho. Dejó en cualquier lugar su vaso para poder tomarla con sus dos brazos y pegarla más a su cuerpo en una danza erótica. Lentamente le besaba el cuello. Se alejó para mirarla y ella sonreía de una manera sexualmente descarada y completamente invitadora. Lo besó y le respondió con pasión y lujuria. Su diablo lujurioso sonreía de saber que esa noche no la pasaría en la cueva.

Esa noche la pasó entre las sábanas de aquella mujer. Cuando la claridad comenzaba a hacerse presente, él se fue sabiendo que efectivamente, no sentía nada, Ella lo había matado, Ella se lo había llevado y solo dejó a la sombra. Lo dejó ahí. Sin nada.

Otro día más, pensó. Suspiró y entró a su cueva para iniciar la rutina de lo que era su vida. Salió de su edificio cambiado y duchado. Mientras se subía a su coche, hablaba por teléfono.

-Hola madre- saludó tranquilamente- Sí madre estoy bien- cada día eran las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas, pensaba. Respondió, rendido de esa conversación diaria -Está bien madre iré esta noche, ahí te veo.

Finalmente después de meses su madre había logrado su cometido, convencerlo para acompañarla a una de sus tantas galas benéficas. Aún no podía entender como su madre podía hacer tantas cosas, entre su padre, su hermana, su restaurante, sus apoyos benéficos; y aun tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él.

- Yo también te quiero.-dijo terminando la llamada.

Esa conversación le recordó que a Ella le gustaban todos esos actos, amaba asistir a cualquier evento social y bailar hasta el amanecer. Le recordó su torturador. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarlo de ahí.

No debió aceptar ir. Él ya no asistía a esas cosas, pero a su madre podías hacerle cualquier cosa menos cancelar una asistencia a algún evento, sobre todo cuando tardó tantos meses convenciéndolo.

Suspiró y bajó del coche dirigiéndose una vez más hacia su oficina, para continuar con la rutina que era su vida, mientras respondía su teléfono una vez más.

-Hola, hermanito- Escuchó la voz cantarina y alegre de su hermana.

-Hola, pequeño duende- dijo él sonriendo levemente. Últimamente era la única que le hacía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios

-Trabajando como siempre- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-¿Si lo sabes para qué preguntas?- Dijo él en tono irónico.

- Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, o hacer algo diferente. Mínimo sal a otros lados, conoce a otras personas- él hacía una mueca de desagrado, no tenía intenciones de conocer a otros como lo decía ella.

- Entiende pequeño duende, estoy bien- Respondía más cansado que molesto.

- Dile eso a otra, sabes que yo sé que no es así- Lo decía más en tono de regaño que de broma- Desde que Ella se fue tú estás.

-¡Déjalo Alice! sabes perfectamente que no hablo del tema con nadie- la interrumpió enfatizando el "nadie" en un tono visiblemente irritado.

- ¡Eres más cabezota Edward Cullen!, pero un día me oirás aún cuando no te guste- gritó ella también enojada, cortando la llamada.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews a supattinsondecullen y a lanenisita.**

**Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo beteado por Caeilus y Katlyn, muchas gracias.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Rápidamente se preparó un desayuno ligero: fruta y un buen sándwich, acompañado de un vaso de leche. De camino se compraría un café, pensó mientras le daba un buen mordisco a su sándwich. Después de unos minutos salió de su pequeña jaula.

El sol brillaba tan maravillosamente que aprovechó para usar sus lentes de sol. Caminó hasta la esquina y en el kiosco compró el periódico. Aprovechó para sentarse un momento en un parque cercano y buscar si alguien estaba solicitando personal con un perfil que ella pudiera cubrir. Con su pluma encerró varios anuncios, la mayoría eran de meseros, un par de asistentes de cocina, entre otros. Se levantó con una convicción que hace tiempo no sentía en sí misma. Si hacía falta recorrería todo Seattle hasta encontrar trabajo.

Las horas pasaban una tras otra, estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de frustración. Había estado en diferentes restaurantes, la mayoría parecían estar entusiasmados, pero al leer que su experiencia era nula, ella notaba su cambio de actitud y seguido de: "Disculpa, pero es necesario un mínimo de un año de experiencia". ¿Cómo demonios querían que tuviera experiencia si nadie le daba la oportunidad para ganarla? Casi derrotada Bella se dejó caer sobre la silla de un café, un mesero se acercó y ella pidió un té de manzanilla con miel, haber si eso la ayudaba a relajarse.

Abrió de nuevo el periódico, mientras se terminaba su taza de té, vio un anuncio donde solicitaban ayudantes de cocina donde no era indispensable la experiencia. Sin dudar, ella se dirigió al lugar caminando casi corriendo. Entró a un edifico en el centro de Seattle y a la chica de recepción le preguntó con voz entre cortada.

-¿Sabe dónde está el restaurante Esmee´s?- la chica le indicó que se encontraba en la esquina. Agradeciendo fue al restaurante.

Iba a entrar cuando notó que a un costado, en lo que parecía un callejón, había una cola no muy larga, se acercó y a una de la personas que hacían fila le preguntó si era para las entrevistas, éste solo asintió.

Bella estaba nerviosa y no paraba de morderse el labio, los vio entrar uno a uno por lo que parecía ser la puerta de servicio del restaurante. La espera se le estaba haciendo tan eterna que cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie más con ella, era la última. La puerta se abrió, un joven salió y un hombre de rasgos nativos le hizo una seña para que pasara. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi se tropieza sin necesidad de obstáculos, ella maldijo en silencio, que después de tanto tiempo apareciera su torpeza.

Miró al hombre al llegar a él: alto, fornido, de cabellera lacia y oscura, sus ojos oscuros, reflejaban un carácter fuerte y una mirada de poca tolerancia que se acentuaba más con el ceño fruncido -Por aquí- dijo y la llevó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña oficina; él se sentó detrás del escritorio.

-¿Tu nombre?- Preguntó él mientras estiraba su mano para recibir el curriculum.

-Isabella, Isabella Swan- respondió entregando los documentos.

-¿Por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros, Isabella?

-La verdad es que no sabía de este restaurante hasta hoy, pero puedo decir que amo cocinar y eso haré, aquí o en cualquier lugar.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, al grado de que podía jurar que lo escuchaba a modo estéreo. Los segundos que aquel hombre tardó en leer su curriculum, se le hacían eternos, pero por un minúsculo momento creyó haber visto un brillo en su mirada oscura.

El hombre la miró de nuevo.

-Isabella, ¿estarías dispuesta a realizar una prueba?- preguntó

-Claro, usted digame cuándo y a qué hora.

-Bien, porque la prueba sería en este momento.

Sin dudar Bella aceptó el reto. Unos minutos después se encontraba con un mandil a la cintura, un cuchillo en la mano, una mesa, una tabla y verduras frente a ella. Parte de la prueba era cortar aquellas verduras con las técnicas: Bastón, Concasse, Mirepoix, Juliana, Château y Chiffonade, mientras describía los términos Black&Blue, Saignant , A point y Bien cuit de las carnes rojas.

Una hora después terminaba de cortar las verduras en tiras largas de unos cinco centimetros y muy finas de un grosor aproximado de tres milimetros, que eran características de la técnica chiffonade, el hombre robusto de rasgos nativos, que se hacia llamar Paul, revisaba sus cortes y hacia algunas anotaciones.

-Isabella tengo que reconocer que tu técnica es bastante buena, algo escolarizada, pero buena. Tambien tengo que informarte que por motivos de urgencia, estamos realizando nuestros procesos de contratacion mucho mas rápidos, pero también son temporales, por lo que debo dejar claro que trabajarás con nosotros sólo por el tiempo que el evento lo requiere.

-Entiendo, están buscando gente para un día de trabajo.

-Efectivamente, Isabella, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-No, para nada, yo solo quiero trabajar- respondió.

-Bien, por lo pronto estarás de asistente de cocina, estarás y harás lo que se te indique e irás a donde se te diga que irás- la miró diciendo – ¿Entendido?

-Sí, está bien.

-Ven mañana a las ocho de la mañana, tenemos un trabajo importante.

Bella salió del restaurante con las instrucciones necesarias para el día siguiente, Estaba realmente feliz y completamente incrédula, había obtenido un trabajo donde no importaba su nula carrera laboral, ni su tan notoria torpeza.

El sol ya se había ocultado y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban su camino, estaba tan feliz. Su teléfono vibró, ella despreocupada lo sacó de su bolso, vio el nombre que estaba en la pantalla y se paralizó, sintió que le caía agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente logró tragar y sus dedos, con una resolución que no creía posible tener en ese momento, apretaron el botón y cortó la llamada entrante.

Buscando a su alrededor con la mirada, encontró una tienda de celulares. Entró sin pensar y compró uno nuevo, mientras que el otro lo apagaba por completo. No quería volver a oírlo, no quería escuchar sus mentiras de nuevo, ya no caería en su juego. Era su tiempo de vivir y de ser feliz.

Bella en ese momento recordó…

_-Issie cariño, te juro que no volverá a suceder, créeme pequeña, ellas no son como tú, tu eres mi todo- le decía él con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de niño bueno, que ella no podía resistir._

_-No me digas así James, sabes que no me gusta, mejor demuéstrame que ya no va ocurrir esto- le pedía ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_-Te lo juro por lo que más quiero, chiquita- decía abrazándola y besándola._

_Y ella caía ante esa falsa ternura, ante ese falso amor._

_-Vamos, déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero- le decía al oído mientras le besaba el cuello._

_Ella se sonrojaba mientras él la jalaba de la mano hacia la habitación, ahí él la besaba mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura y la pegan a él. Ella podía sentir sobre su vientre la evidente muestra de su excitación. Él bajó sus manos hasta llegar a sus muslos y subió su vestido veraniego, en un solo movimiento se lo quitó, la recostó sobre la cama y como cada vez, le quitó las bragas de encaje y el brassier mordiéndole sus pezones. Mientras ella se arqueaba, él de un solo movimiento la penetraba y la embestía una y otra vez. Ella oía su respiración y sus gemidos sobre su oído, lo sentía llegar y vaciarse dentro de ella._

_Su cuerpo caía sobre ella sudoroso y ella lo abrazaba, él se separaba y le sonreía, como si hubiese ganado el mundo. Ella solo sonreía, mientras su voz mental le decía que algo faltaba._

_Él se acomodaba a su lado y en segundos se quedaba dormido, mientras que ella estaba ahí insatisfecha._

Bella sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos y entró en la realidad mirando que había llegado a su edificio. Suspiró, abrió el buzón y encontró un sobre. Extrañada lo abrió. Sonrió al reconocer los documentos que tenía que firmar y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su jaula.

Al entrar a su departamento, miró una de las pocas fotos que había traído, en la cual estaba en los brazos de su padre. Había sido tomada antes de que ella se casara con James. Suspiró, ¿hace cuánto no lo escuchaba?, demasiado le dijo su voz mental, era momento de llamarle.

Tomó valor, marcó el número de su padre. Escuchó los tonos de llamada y luego su voz

-Aquí el jefe Swan.

-Hola jefe- Habló tratando de sonar feliz, pero ella sentía que en ese momento todos sus sentimientos se le estaban viniendo encima.

-¿Bella?- Respondió con voz de sorpresa.

-Hola Charlie- ella trataba de contenerse, aunque ya sabía que eso sería imposible porque no podía mentirle a su padre.

-Pequeña, me tienes muy abandonado- decía en tono de reproche- Si no fuera porque están lejos- comentaba más para sí que para ella - ¿Cómo vas con ese marido tuyo?- pregunto más que nada por ella que por su marido, ella sabía que el menos feliz con esa boda había sido él.

Bella tomó aire, cerró los ojos y de un jalón soltó -Lo dejé.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamó su padre sorprendido -¿No me estas mintiendo Isabella?- él era el que la escuchaba cada vez que James se iba con otra, cada vez que le hacía daño y siempre insistió en que lo dejara. En otras, ella no sabía cómo se detenía para no viajar y llenarlo de plomo como tanto juraba hacer -Dime ahora que te hizo- decía sin creerle.

-Lo dejé papá, tenías razón el no cambiará nunca, debí hacerte caso mucho antes- le dijo mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos.

-Calma pequeña, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó claramente preocupado.

-En Seattle- Respondió con la voz estrangulada por el sollozo que se estaba acumulando en su garganta.

-¿En Seattle? - Decía Charlie asombrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo

-Yo quería alejarme de él, papá. No quiero volver a verle, ya no lo quiero en mi vida, quiero vivir, quiero ser la Bella de antes- decía ya perdiendo el control -¡papá!…- sollozó y dejó correr las lágrimas.

-Aquí estoy cariño, siempre estoy aquí, lo sabes ¿verdad, pequeña?- ella solo pudo hacer un sonido - Tranquila Bells, dime dónde estás y voy en este momento a buscarte.

-Yo estoy, bien papá. Renté un apartamento-, le informó recuperándose lentamente.

-No importa Bells me tendrás mañana ahí. Dame tu dirección.

Le dio la dirección. Sabía que nada podría detener al jefe Swan, sobre todo ahora que la tenía más cerca.

-Te quiero pequeña, perdóname por no cuidarte de ese hombre- Decía claramente disgustado consigo mismo -te veo mañana.

-Gracias papá, yo también te quiero, hasta mañana- se despidió terminando la llamada

Caminó hacia el baño limpiándose las lágrimas y diciéndose a sí misma que todo sería mejor, que mañana tenía un día en el cual demostrar sus capacidades. Ya habría tiempo para llorar y que esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad.

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

**debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza en la actu, pero aqui esta.**

**Espero la disfruten. **

* * *

4

- E -

Esa mañana el sol estaba sumamente radiante e iluminaba la ciudad, esos días soleados no eran actualmente de su agrado, más bien lo irritaban más que de costumbre. Mientras se formaba un gesto de molestia en su rostro, le dio la espalda al ventanal y pulso el botón para que unas persianas se cerraran y ocultaran el sol. Intento concentrarse en su trabajo, pero el tic tac de su reloj le recordaba a cada segundo, que por más que lo deseara tenía su noche ocupada con una de las dos mujeres que no podía llevarse a la cama. En un suspiro frustrado dejo caer su pluma montblanc plateada sobre su escritorio, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para después pasarlas por su cabello cobrizo, despeinándolo aún más si eso era posible.

Ya que no podía concentrarse pudo notar que era una buena hora para ingerir lo que se le llama la comida, opto por salir, tomo su saco del perchero y salió dando instrucciones a Sara para que le desviara cualquier llamada importante a su Blackberry.

Varios minutos después, inconscientemente su mente lo llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad y paro frente aún edificio que en su interior se encontraba uno de los más famosos y finos restaurantes de Seattle, bajo de su BMW 740i negro y entrego las llaves al ballet parking, empujando la puerta de cristal con marco de madera que al centro tenia las letras doradas que daban nombre al restaurante: Esmee's.

La hostes lo miro y casi se desmaya al reconocerlo, de inmediato lo llevo aun reservado y el capitán de meseros lo atendió.

-Joven Cullen, bienvenido, ¿desea una copa de vino?

-Hola Liam, gracias, si tráeme una, ¿sabes dónde está mi madre?- preguntó.

- La Sra. Cullen está ocupada con un servicio que hay en la noche joven, ¿desea que la llame?

- No, Liam, gracias, tráeme una lasaña de espárragos y vegetales.

El mesero asintió y se retiro

Mientras saboreaba el buque del vino blanco, no pudo evitar que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a él...

_El dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesa y miro la hora en su reloj, era tarde, suspiro negando con la cabeza, siempre hacia lo mismo, lo hacía esperar. En ese momento la vio aparecer por la puerta, vestida con unos tacones altísimos que le estilizaban aquellas bien formadas piernas, que ahora estaban al descubierto, el subió la mirada a lo largo de ellas, hasta que llego al inicio de lo que parecía ser un vestido, el frunció el seño aquel vestido apenas le tapaba el trasero, pero debía reconocer que se veía muy bien y lo mejor era que esa ropa facilitaba las cosas en ciertos momentos._

_La mujer llego hasta la mesa donde él estaba esperando, como el caballero que era se levanto de su silla para saludarla, ella con una gran sonrisa lo saludo y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios, el sonrió apenas y la ayudo a tomar asiento._

_-Disculpa mi tardanza Eddie…- dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado, el sonrió apenas, no le gustaba que le llamaran así pero ella se empeñaba en hacerlo aun cuando él le había informado de su disgusto ante tal diminutivo._

_- Ahora porque fue Laureen… el siempre la llamaba por su nombre, no encontraba un seudónimo adecuado para ella._

_-Ya sabes Eddie, tuve una reunión con mis amigas de la fundación- mencionó ella en un tono inocente._

_-¿Te divertiste?...- ella inicio un monologo de lo que había hecho ese día, el solo la oía, la miraba, realmente era una mujer hermosa, y él era el hombre afortunado de compartir su vida y su cama, le gustaba mirarla, ver como tocaba suavemente su cabello rubio, ver como movía sus labios al hablar, sí, eso definitivamente era amor. Edward no se había dado cuenta que ella había terminado de hablar y solo lo miraba, el sonrió, -disculpa cariño tus labios me distrajeron de lo que me decías._

_En el rostro de ella se formo una gran sonrisa…- tranquilo Eddie solo te decía que mañana las veré de nuevo y esperaba que no te molestaras…_

_-No me enojare con una condición. -dijo con una mirada ardiente y una sonrisa irresistible._

_-¿Qué condición?- respondió ella mirándolo de la misma manera._

_El se levanto y tendió su mano hacia ella…- Te lo digo en el camino. -Dijo mientras dejaba unos billetes sobre la mesa._

_Ella tomó su mano y salieron del restaurante, al llegar al auto, la tomo de la cintura, la pego a su cuerpo, puso sus labios sobre los de ella, con su lengua los delineo mientras ella los abría ligeramente, sus los labios comenzaron una danza erótica, sus manos bajaron hasta sentir el final de sus torneadas nalgas y del vestido, en un movimiento la pego al coche y metió sus manos debajo de la falda._

_-Edward, dijo ella sobre sus labios- su voz lo hizo reaccionar de donde estaban, rápidamente abrió la puerta de su auto, ella subió, segundos después el coche salió del estacionamiento._

_Manejo pasándose el límite de velocidad, en minutos llegaron a su casa, el pulso el botón del control, la puerta del garaje se abrió, el coche entro y mientras la puerta cerraba bajo, y la saco del coche._

_-¿Donde estábamos?- Pregunto, sin esperar la respuesta la beso, ella respondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos enredándose en sus cabellos, él la tomo de la cadera y la pego a su dura erección, mientras se alejaba de sus labios, para saborear su cuello y bajar hasta el escote de aquel vestido, sus manos subieron y de un tirón dejo expuesto sus senos, con su lengua humedeció los pezones erectos, un gemido salió de los labios de ella, sin descuidar lo que hacía con su lengua, sus manos subieron la falda hasta la cintura, y se introdujeron entre sus piernas, notando su ya húmeda y diminuta tanga, el gimió y de un jalón le arranco aquel pedacito de tela._

_Ella gimió y abrió el pantalón dejando libre su excitado miembro, él le levantó un pierna y de un solo empujón la penetro hasta el fondo, ella lanzo un grito, el entraba y salía una y otra vez, sus respiraciones se hacían más fuertes y entrecortadas, el sentía como sus paredes comenzaron apretarlo más, el incremento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus entradas, hasta sentir como ella gritaba y el poco después se vaciaba dentro de ella._

_-No vuelvas a usar ese vestido- dijo el después de que sus respiraciones casi regresaran a la normalidad, ella solo lo miro fijamente sin decir una palabra._

Lentamente dejo la copa sobre la mesa, no había notado que su orden estaba servida, se obligo a comer, debido a que el recuerdo le corto los deseos de comida, intento saborear su pasta, de ante mano sabia que era deliciosa como todo lo que cocinaba su madre, solo dio unos cuantos bocados, en el momento que se disponía a dejar sus cubiertos sobre el plato escucho la voz de su madre

-No creas que voy a permitir que te vayas sin comer como se debe, que no te eh enseñado nada- lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan benévola.

-Hola mamá, creía que estabas ocupada- comentó mientras daba otro bocado y su madre se sentaba frente en la silla de enfrente.

-Nunca estoy ocupada para mis hijos- le dijo ella- además todo va sobre ruedas para esta noche,¿ ya estás listo?- Lo miro con una cara que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

-Sí, Má, ahí estaré, no lo dudes, sabes que cuando digo si es si- respondió. Su madre sonrió con un sentimiento claro de orgullo.

-Bueno hijo, nos vemos esta noche- se despidió besándolo en la mejilla.

La vio salir del privado, sus ojos viajaron hacia la mesa y pudo notar que el plato estaba vacío, suspiro, su madre lo había hecho de nuevo, hacerle platica para que no notara que comía.

Se levanto, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa junto a unos cuantos billetes, su madre nunca permitía que ellos pagaran cuando iban solos, así que solo dejaba algo para el mesero.

La oscuridad de la noche ya cubría las calles de la ciudad, cuando Edward salía de su cueva, vestido con un impecable traje negro y una camisa rojo vino y una corbata a juego dándole un toque extremadamente sexy, el se subió a la limocina que lo esperaba, después de varios minutos de trayecto llego a lo que era la casa de los Hale.

Los coches entraban por una gran reja abierta hecha de hierro ornamentado, con lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas y una gran H al centro, esta daba inicio a un camino de piedra rodeado por un jardín bellamente iluminado por luces blancas que le daba un aire de fantasía al lugar, el camino se abría para rodear una fuente y quedar al frente de una mansión de estilo francés.

La limo paro frente a unas escaleras, unos segundos después bajo, entro a la mansión sin mirar y con la cabeza en alto, pero no podía evitar escuchar los murmullos y las miradas de asombro y de compasión, a la distancia el vio a la familia completa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, lo último que deseaba era lidiar con todos y al mismo tiempo.

Edward entro a través de unas puertas grandes de madera labrada, a un salón iluminado por tres arañas de cristal, con pisos de mármol bellamente pulidos.

-Vaya Eddy, ¿eso que tienes en el pelo son canas? Hace milenios que no te veo- comento Emmet en tono burlón, llevaba puesto un traje color humo que se acentuaba a su complexión robusta, todos se rieron por lo bajo ya que Edward instintivamente se había llevado una mano al pelo. El frunció el seño al notar que había caído en la broma.

Emmet se acerco a él lentamente con las palmas arriba pero con una sonrisa burlona, pero afectuosa

-¿Qué Eddy vas a golpearme o a saludarme?- preguntó Emmet

-Debería golpearte, pero solo te saludare- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Saludó a los presentes, cuando vio que se acercaban los hermanos Hale, Jasper un chico atractivo pero demasiado serio, con apariencia de que algo le duele, una descripción que él sabía que era cierta, esa noche Jasper iba con un traje negro y su pelo bien colocado y engomado, de su brazo estaba una escultural rubia, con cara de ser superior al mundo, ella era Rosalie Hale su hermana, lo que ella sabía hacer perfectamente, era ser una buena anfitriona.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, Edward se sentía cada vez más incómodo, no resistía continuar siendo educado, no fingía sonrisas, pero si se mantenía diciendo evasivas cuando tocaban aquel incidente, cuando lo miraban o cuando las mujeres solteras presentes le insinuaban su disponibilidad y su deseo de ocupar el lugar de ella. Fastidiado optó por desaparecer por una de las puertas que daba hacia el jardín, suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la barda que separaba la pequeña terraza del amplio jardín, cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Tenía que irse, ya no soportaba estar ahí. Bajo las escaleras que llevaban al jardín, ahí tomo el pequeño camino de piedra que rodeaba la casa, usó ese atajo para evitar que lo detuvieran en su escape, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino tranquilamente, de las sombras a un costado de la casa Hale, en una zona en la que el sabia se encontraban los servicios sanitarios para el uso del personal, salió una persona, esta no lo vio pero la poca luz que había gracias a unos pocos focos ubicados a lo largo del pasillo, el pudo notar que era una chica, vestía un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, una filipina femenina en color negro con el dobladillo de los puños a rallas, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y las puntas formaban unas ligeras ondas, en las manos traía algo de tela que él creía que era un mandil, pero no estaba seguro, la miraba caminar, observaba con una ligera sonrisa el contoneo de sus caderas, pudo notar como ella bajo levemente su cabeza y delante de su cuerpo estiro lo que tenía en las manos, se dispuso a amarrarlo sobre sus caderas, vio como sus pies sin la ayuda de algún obstáculo se enredaron, el sin pensar recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Segundos después el sentía un corazón latir rápidamente, por un momento creyó que era el suyo, pero el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos estaba completamente tenso, ahí comprendió que el corazón le pertenecía a ella.

Lentamente se separo, y se puso frente de ella, su rostro era algo pálido pero ligeramente sonrojado por culpa del bombeo frentico de su corazón, ella tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus manos. El toco suavemente sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien?..- Pregunto, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras asentía. El miro sus ojos y se hundió en su color chocolate y sintió algo profundo en el pecho que no logro reconocer.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a:**

**supattinsondecullen, lanenisita, laubellacullen94, bea, LaaNgHOsT, SadisticTorment.**

**Tambien mis agradecimientos a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, que creanme que no soy perfecta pero esto me hace mejorar y darles una mejor lectura en cada publicación.**

**Deseo de todo corazón que un día se animen a dejar un review.**

**¿Merzco review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclarimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Una disculpa por el gran retraso en la actualización, estas semanas han estado llenas de trabajo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

5

-B-

Un sonido continuo y molestoso se abrió paso a través de la cortina de sueño en la que se encontraba, en un movimiento pesado apago el despertador, suspirando se estiro, se sentó en la cama, giro su rostro y vio la hora, las seis con treinta minutos, mientras hacia un puchero con la boca se revolvió su pelo con ambas manos, se tallo los ojos tratando de despertarse, al notar que no era suficiente se levanto y arrastro los pies hasta la ducha, al sentir sobre su piel el agua fría, ella despertó por completo.

De su closet saco un pantalón negro que le ajustaba perfectamente bien a su figura, una blusa en color morado de mangas cortas, una camisa negra sport, descolgó su filipina femenina negra con el dobladillo de los puños a rallas.

Mientras se vestía, guardaba la filipina en una mochila junto con el juego de cuchillos que le habían regalado mientras estudiaba, levanto la mirada al cerrar su mochila y vio el reloj, eran las siete con veinte minutos del día, tomo su mochila mientras salía se hacia una coleta y agarraba un yogur bebible del refrigerador.

Salió corriendo del apartamento, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar sin tener que tomar ningún tipo de transporte siempre y cuando su torpeza no saliera relucir en esos momentos.

Cinco minutos antes de las ocho, se encontraba llegando al acceso de empleados del restaurante Esmee´s, al llegar vio a unas diez persona más esperando en la puerta, cuando se abrió y el mismo hombre del día anterior salió por la puerta, les hizo entrar, todos tomaron asiento en una habitación no muy grande que reconoció como los vestidores, por las bancas y los lockers ubicados en las paredes.

Las personas que habían estado esperando junto con ella y otras cinco más tomaron lugares en el reducido especio del vestidor, ella se quedo parada, pegada al pared justamente de frente a la puerta, detrás de ellos entro el hombre que les guio a tal lugar y con voz gruesa y firme se presento como, Paul Ateara, e inició un monologo informándoles, el motivo de su contratación ese día y les explico la dinámica que llevarían, y el menú a preparar.

Todos fueron llevados al lugar donde darían el servicio, la camioneta que los transportaba entro por una gran reja abierta hecha de hierro ornamentado, con lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas y una gran H al centro, esta daba inicio a un camino de piedra rodeado por un jardín minuciosamente cuidado, el camino se abría para rodear una fuente que se encontraba al frente de una mansión de estilo francés.

El vehículo se desvió por un camino más estrecho ubicado a un costado de la gran casa, todos entraron en la cocina que era bastante amplia, la verdad es que no podía envidiarle nada a las cocinas profesionales, en cuestión de minutos todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a realizar sus labores.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en el momento en que Paul les informo que era el momento del receso, aprovecho para llamar a su padre e informarle que no se encontraría en casa esa noche debido al trabajo que tenia; su padre acepto no de muy buena gana ya no ir ese día, pero le advirtió que pronto la visitaría.

La noche se cerro, sobre la mansión y el verdadero trabajo inicio, todos en la cocina se movían de un lado a otro, ella disfrutaba estar ahí, comparaba esa situación con un ballet, todos bailando al mismo tiempo y sincronizados guiados por la música creada por el ruido de las ollas y las sartenes al chocar con las rejillas de la estufa, o el sonido característico del aceite hirviendo, y los olores mezclarse, lo que más apreciaba de esto era que su torpeza y su imán para los accidentes desaparecían, ahí esas cosas no le sucedían, sería más fácil que se cortase con una hoja de papel a que se cortase con uno de sus cuchillos.

Estaba terminado de limpiar su zona, debido a que ya había terminado lo que le habían asignado, en ese momento sintió la presencia de Paul, quién al percatarse de que había terminado le dio un receso de quince minutos, Ella aprovecho y salió por la puerta lateral que deba al patio, ella caminaba y desde la distancia a través de una ventana logro ver, los vestidos largos y los trajes, todos bailando, solo sonrió tristemente, ese tipo de bailes no le gustaban, nunca le habían gustado, si por ella hubiera sido, no habría ido al baile de graduación de la preparatoria, pero James había insistido y ella no le negaba nada.

_Él sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba asistir y mucho menos bailar, pero a él, ahora se daba cuenta, nunca le importo, siempre terminaba llevándola, a galas como esa…_

_-Issie, ¡apúrate llegaremos tarde!- Gritaba James desde la planta baja de su casa en las afueras de Jacksonville en Florida._

_-Ya estoy lista- decía ella bajando las escaleras, traía un vestido negro strapless, corto con un detalle debajo del busto, unos zapatos de tacón alto en color negro, de accesorios solo llevaba unas cuantas pulseras y unos aretes pequeños a juego, su pelo se lo había recogido en una coleta alta._

_Ella se detuvo unos cuantos escalones antes de llegar junto a él, noto su seño fruncido mientras la miraba, en un movimiento la tomo del brazo y la jalo, guiándola hasta el coche, ella apenas lograba seguirle el paso._

_-James… me estas lastimando…- se quejaba entrecortadamente, mientras miraba por donde caminaba, el paro de pronto, abrió la puerta del coche y con un movimiento brusco la empujo para que subiera, no espero a que subiera, cuando ya se encontraba subiendo del lado del piloto._

_Sentada en el asiento miro su brazo izquierdo, reprimió un gemido al notar las marcas rojas de los dedos de él sobre su piel, rápidamente saco de su bolsa el pequeño envase que contenía su base de maquillaje, coloco un poco sobre las marcas, para ocultarlas._

_Al llegar a la cena, James se comportaba como el perfecto caballero, le abrió la puerta del coche, la tomo de la mano, con cuidado la condujo al interior del edificio. No podía creer su cambio y lo miraba anonadada, toda la noche paso tratándola como princesa, pero al primer indicio de que ella solicitara retirase de la fiesta, él la miraba con rabia y coraje, eso la asustaba._

_Sus zapatos le lastimaban, no paraba de mover sus pies intentando calmar el dolor, con la mirada buscaba un lugar donde sentarse por un momento, cuando por fin vio un asiento, se acerco a James para avisarle que se sentaría, el con una sonrisa en la cara, pero con una mirada que le helaba la sangre la miro, ella solo bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio._

_Un rato después en el cual se encontraban solos le pregunto si ya podían retirarse, el con una mueca de disgusto la saco de ahí, el camino a casa fue en un silencio totalmente cargado de tensión._

_Al entrar al garaje el bajo dando un portazo, ella salió del coche lentamente._

_-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Isabella!... ¡Siempre me tengo que retirar de las fiestas por ti!... ¡Eres tan torpe! ¡Que bailar contigo es un infierno!... Vivir contigo es deprimente... No sirves para nada... Y para terminar te pones una ropa tan corta que todo el mundo pensó que te saque de una esquina... Creo que la siguiente vez llevare a una de esas en vez de a ¡ti!... Ella seguramente si servirá para algo...- Termino de gritar saliendo del garaje dejándola parada y sola._

_Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse cayó al suelo con las lágrimas deslizándose sin parar sobre sus mejillas._

Una lagrima traicionera se deslizó sobre su mejilla, suavemente se seco la lagrima, volviendo a la realidad, tomo aire profundamente y levanto la cara, eso jamás volvería a suceder.

Con paso decidido entro en los sanitarios, después de comprobar que no había nadie, se miro en el espejo, abrió la llave y se mojo un poco la cara.

-Bella todo termino, él no volverá a dañarte, él ya no es parte de tu vida...- Se dijo mirándose en el espejo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Ahora estas en una nueva vida, una donde serás feliz...

Suspirando y con las fuerzas renovadas y los recuerdos guardados, tomó el mandil que se había quitado al salir de la cocina, que estaba a un lado del lavabo, salió del baño, repitiéndose así misma que todo sería mejor ahora, tomó el camino de piedra que creía que rodeaba la casa, este estaba ligeramente iluminado por unos cuantos focos colocados a todo lo largo del pasillo.

En su mente rezaba para que después de ese evento tuviera la oportunidad de trabajar de manera fija en el restaurante, sino tendría que seguir buscando, por lo menos la paga de ese día la ayudaría unos días.

Y todavía esperaba la visita de su padre, esperaba que el no llamase a Ángela, bueno si así hubiera sido ya la tendría ahí junto a ella, la extrañaba muchísimo, hace tiempo que no se veían, al grado que no conocía a su hijo que estaba por cumplir un año de edad.

Miro distraídamente su reloj, apenas tenía tiempo de regresar a la cocina, aumento un poco la velocidad de su paso, bajo su rostro y miraba sus manos mientras estiro el mandil frente de ella, intentando amarrárselo a la cintura, cuando una sensación en los pies completamente familiar se presento, instintivamente cerró los ojos, mientras los dedos de sus manos se cerraron sobre la tela del mandil, su corazón latía frenéticamente, solo esperaba sentir la dureza del piso al chocar con su cuerpo.

El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno para sentir el golpe, poco a poco logro reconocer el sonido de su propio corazón y una ligera calidez sobre sus brazos, entre estos pensamientos una voz aterciopelada se abrió paso haciéndola consiente de la tensión de su cuerpo y de algo raro que se alojaba en la boca de su estomago.

Finalmente logro entender el sentido de las palabras que esa voz le decía- ¿estás bien?...- el calor que sentía sobre sus brazos le dio el valor y abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras asentía en respuesta, porque su voz se hizo ausente, su visión se ajusto a la luz del foco que estaba sobre de ella, cuando los vio, un par de ojos verdes profundos, que sintió hundirse, esa sensación rara en el estomago se hizo más fuerte, al momento de percibir un brillo dorado en la profundidad de esas dos gemas verdes que tenía delante de sí.

El mundo desapareció a su alrededor y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, lo único que existía era aquella sensación rara en el estomago que no podía entender.

-E/B—

Los dos se miraban, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, Bella sin saber de dónde logro salir su voz respondió.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Esa voz fue como música en los oídos de Edward, sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa, lentamente quito sus manos de los brazos de ella, automáticamente sintió una frialdad sobre ellas, de inmediato cerro sus manos en un puño y los guardo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tratando de reprimir esa creciente necesidad de sentir su calor de nuevo.

Bella sintió que el alejaba sus manos y de inmediato comenzó a añorar el calor que estas le habían hecho sentir;¿Bella que te sucede? no sabes ni quién es ese tipo, le decía su voz mental, pero su corazón saltaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Qué bueno que este bien, con su permiso- dijo él inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa,- y tenga cuidado que no siempre estaré para evitar que termine en el suelo. -Termino de decir dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella.

¿Qué te pasa Edward?, cómo pudiste decirle aquello, de donde salió ese instinto de protección, es solo una extraña, le decía esa voz en su cabeza, el nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Ella solo lo vio alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews alertas y favs a: Supattinsondecullen, lanenista, laubellacullen94, bea, LaaNgHOst, sadisticTorment.**

**Gracias a todos lo que se toman unos minutos para leer esta historia, espero que un día me dejen un review.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Estimadas lectoras, se que las eh hecho esperar mucho tiempo por un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que apenas inicia. Pero debo confesar que en un momento de bloqueo mental y donde las musa no llegaba, me llego una ayuda que busque, es decir que ahora la historia tiene betas.

Dos buenísimas Betas: Caelius y Katlyn Cullen asignadas por Betas Fanfiction.

Por lo que les hago llegar este aviso.

Los capítulos ya publicados serán beteados y serán publicados nuevamente después de pasar por el proceso.

Mi intención es que al finalizar de betear y re-publicar los 5 capítulos existentes, continuare con las publicaciones de los siguientes capítulos, escritos ya con el apoyo de mis betas.

Todo esto es con la intención personal de mejorar y hacer que la historia sea mejor.

Por mensajes privados les hare saber el momento en que re-publique los capítulos.

El capitulo uno ya ha sido re-publicado.

Gracias.


End file.
